my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Frigates, transports, and gunships
Frigate space cruisers, infantry or supply transports and gunships. Frigates EF76-B escort frigate had a crew of 854 and 66 gunners and 75 troops and armed with Taim and Bak turbolasers, Borstel RH8 laser cannons, Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors, and torpedo launchers it carried 24 starfighters, 15 transports, and 15 gunships. Lancer-class frigate had a crew of 810 and 40 gunners and 40 troops armed with AG-2G quad laser cannons and carried 2 transports. Action VI transport had a crew of 8 and was only built for carrying supplies (not to be confused with transports its actually a frigate). Carrack-class light cruiser had a crew of 1,007 and 85 gunners and 142 troops armed with anti starfighter version: heavy turbolasers, laser cannons, tractor beam projectors ship to ship version: heavy turbolasers, ion cannons, and tractor beam projectors and 4 tie series starfighters on external carry racks. Pelta-class frigate had a crew of 900 and 300 passengers it was armed with light turbolaser batteries, point-defense light laser cannon batteries, and tractor beam batteries it had could operate as a medical or cargo frigate. Transports Lambda-class T-4a shuttle had 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, and 20 passengers it's armed with wing mounted laser cannons, under cockpit laser cannons, and a retractable rear mounted laser cannon (not built for wookies). Nu-class attack shuttle had 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, and 30 passengers and was armed with medium laser cannons, and dual light laser cannons. LAAT/i had 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot/gunner, IM-6 medical droid, and 2-4 gunners and 30 passengers or 5 passengers and 4 speeder bikes or 26 passengers and 1 AT-RT and it was armed with anti-personel laser turrets, composite beam-laser turrets, mass driver missile launchers, light air to air rockets, and EMP rockets (a.k.a. droid busters). C-9979 landing craft had a crew of 8 and 1,000 passengers and was armed with turret-mounted laser cannons, and wing-tip laser cannons it also carried at least 10-20 of each ground vehicle like speeders, walkers, tanks, and at least 1 mobile command. Sentinel-class landing craft had 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, 3 gunners, and 75 troops it was armed with retractable laser cannons, concussion missile launchers, retractable ion cannon turret, retractable repeating blaster cannon turrets and carried 54 stormtroopers , 12 E-Web heavy repeating blasters, and 6 74-Z speeders or 36 74-Z speeder bikes or 12 wheeled PX-10 or 12 tie maulers or 12 SMARTs. Gunships LAAT/i as described above. HMP predator was droid piloted and was armed with turrets twin medium laser cannons, medium laser cannons, light laser cannons, variable-payload missile launchers armed with torpedoes or employees missiles, and concussion bombs it could carry and deploy 8 B-2, B-3 super B-2 or droid commandos. MAAT had 1 pilot, 3 gunners, and 30 troops it was armed with missile launchers, and laser cannons. Mechanized Assault Flyer had 1 pilot, 1 co-pilot, and 1 gunner it was armed with turreted laser cannon, side pod laser cannons, beam cannons, and missile launchers. Imperial Dropship Transport had 1 pilot, 1 gunner, and 18 passengers it was armed with mass-driver missile launchers, light laser cannons, and blaster cannons.